warriors cats of wolfclan: flamestripe's book 1
by flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: when the clan is being attacked by some rouges flamestripe gets a message from starclan saying that there's a clan in danger and it's up to him smoky and wolfheart to save that clan and for wolfclan there are a few more surprises in store.


Warriors cats of wolfclan: flamestripe's quest book 1. The quest begins.

Prologue.

The lighting flashed over head and thunder exploded threw the air "nightwind!" juniperstar cried. The hollyclan warriors ran in all directions screaming in panic and fear,then a big bolt of lighting smashed into a tree and the tree burst into flames the Forest started catching on fire icewind held on to whitefangs paw as he dangled from the cliff "please don't let go icewind" he screamed. "I promise I won't" then icewind's paw slipped no! Icewind cried fang fell and hit the ground covered in flames icewind fell to the ground and cried into his paws.

Chapter 1

Flamestripe lied in his den dreaming about him and swiftblaze running threw the Feld's in cliffclan the wind blew there pelts as waves from the river splashed onto the rocks. "swiftblaze" he mewed "what" "I will never forget this moment" he purred "I won't ether" swftblaze meowed, flamestripe's heart filled with warmth

And happiness he felt that it was all ok and that anything was Possible. His tail swished happily and a loud purr rumbled in his throat "do you thank we will be together forever?" "yes flamestripe I think we will". then a blinding flash went threw flamestripe's head then he opened his eyes it was all a dream he sighed then he looked at the sun it was almost sun high "GRATE STARCLAN I'M LATE!" he meowed. He jumped up out of his den and threw the forest past the big towleg nests and over to the cliff Flamestripe looked down at the crowd cats wear crying and meowing "what do we do to protect are kits?" yelled a queen. "I want my clan safe!" Redstar yelled "quite! Flamestripe meowed "it's been hard times for are clan first a kit thief then the darkforest and now a group of rouges". "But we need to move some of are territory"i," but then flamestripe went into a dizzy spell he felt like he's legs would give way any second he new he's clan was depending on him he felt he's head start to spin his eyes rold to the back of he's head and he clasped to the ground. The crowd gasped some cats screamed in horror

Smoky and icehawk ran over to flamestripe's body "h he's not dead is he" smoky mewed "no he just fainted again hill wake up in a minute. Flamestripe fell into a dream blackness

Srounded him then he opened his eyes

A light brown she-cat looked at him he jumped back hissing. "who are you?" he spat "flamestripe clam down it's me willowwisker" she mewed "mom?" flamestripe mewed his heart sank then a flash of purple and dark blue flames shot by flamestripe then the flames stopped and some yellow dark blue eyes looked at him from in the dark. "dad!" flamestripe purred "you recognized me right away didn't you" nightfury meowed "of course dad who alse has grate speed like you" the jet black tom looked at flamestripe happily. "we'v come to tell you that there's a clan that needs your help now" willowwisker meowed "What do you mean?" flamestripe asked "just go to them it's your time for the quest. Then a blinding flash filled flamestripe's mind and he woke up. "Who what where?" he mewed sounding surprised "it's ok flamestripe your in the medicine den" littleflower meowed. "littleflower there's a clan I need to save" flamestripe purred "what do you mean?" littleflower asked, "I got a dream from starclan telling me that a clan needs my help" flamestripe meowed "but you need to rest" "I can't talk now littleflower I got to save that clan!".

Chapter 2.

"wolfheart smoky come hear now!" flamestripe yowled "what is it" smoky

Meowed "were going on quest to save a clan" smoky purred happily "yes lets go!" smoky meowed. "I don't no flamestripe will be away from camp for a long time and I will get depressed I no it" wolfheart protested,"it's fine wolfheart and besides starclan chose me to go on this journey" flamestripe meowed. Over in the warriors den Grayspot and Nettleclaw where talking

"hay Grayspot" Nettleclaw mewed "I have a idea" "what?" Grayspot meowed "let's play a prank on fang" "how?" Nettleclaw leaned into Grayspot's ear "well make him think he's sick by telling him Some fake sickness that's going around". Grayspot gigled "o you little Trickster" he laughed, the to cats walked over to the medicion den fang was gathering hurbs "hay fang" Nettleclaw mewed "what?" he asked "did you hear about the sickness going around?". "no whats it called" fang meowed "its called greenfever" Nettleclaw meowed "the sintumes are sneezing coughing a craving for rabbit". Fang looked over at Nettleclaw in surprise "b b but iv been sneezing and choughing and I halve been wanting rabbit for a few days now" "and halve you been halving belly pains?" Grayspot mewed trying not to laugh. Fang held on to his belly "y, yes I halve been" he mewed "grate starclan! Grayspot he's got it we need get him help right away" Nettleclaw yowled. Fang's face was turning pail and he held on to his stomach "come on Grayspot let's go get littleflower quick!" Nettleclaw meowed. the to cats ran off toward the elders den where Littleflower was helping redstar get a pice of sharp Bramble out of his paw. Then littleflower took the pice of sharp bramble out of redstar's paw the elder squinted then looked up at littleflower "thank you" he mewed "your vary Welcome" littleflower purred. Then Grayspot and Nettleclaw came into the den "hay littleflower can you help us with a prank where pulling on fang" he mewed. "sure" littleflower purred Grayspot told littleflower the joke and she laughed "that's so mean but so funny" littleflower meowed. The three cats walked over to the vary sick looking fang, "now let's see what we got her" she licked his head then bounced back in fake shock. "I've never felt a fever so hot!" she meowed fang's stomach went into a not and sweat dripped down his head. "o grate starclan! I'm sick please help me littleflower" he cried "well I don't no what to do" she mewed sounding sad. Fang felt like he was going to faint. But then Grayspot and Nettleclaw could not hold back the laughing any longer and the to cats fell to the ground laughing historically. "what's so funny?" fang mewed "Nettleclaw sat up "you mousebrain you actually fell for it" Nettleclaw laughed. Fangs skin went from pail to red with anger, "well looms like to little tricksters are about to halve there faces kicked in" fang growled.

Chapter 3.

"Ok you guys lets go" flamestripe meowed "wait!" littleflower yelled "I brought you some Burnet it will give you strength" she mewed "thanks" flamestripe meowed the three cats gulped down the leaves slowly. Then they said there good bye's and then set off to hollyclan, later that day flamestripe saw a horseplace and A gray tabby Tom lied in a big chair with a small cowboy hat over his eyes and he was snoring loudly as he slept

Flamestripe caulked his head to one side. "What in starclan is that on his head?" Flamestripe thought to him self

"You guys stay hear he might be a treat" flamestripe meowed. Smoky and wolfheart dipped there heads and the

Flamestripe walked over the horseplace and went up to the fence. "excuse me?" he mewed "the gray cat jumped in surprise and looked at flamestripe his fur standing on end

"o a high!" he mewed "I'm flamestripe" Flamestripe meowed "well howdy what brings you to these parts" he purred.

Flamestripe looked at the gray cat for a second in confinement then mewed "I'm flamestripe and I'm from wolfclan" "your one of those forest cats aren't you" the gray cat mewed "yes I am" flamestripe purred. "well I'm Trevor nice to meat y'all" Trevor meowed. Flamestripe looked over at wolfheart and smoky And kinked his tail over his

Back telling wolfheart and smoky to fallow him. The to cats ran threw the Feld quickly. "hay theres more of you" Trevor meowed "hay Ella go visitors" he called over his shoulder then a beautiful brown she cat with black spots and yellow eyes came out of the towleg nest. Wolfheart and smoky almost jumped out of there fur "hello! Beautiful" wolfheart purred "high there handsome" Ella purred wolfheart almost fainted "can we stay hear for the night" flamestripe mewed. Trevor looked at him "sure" He purred.

Chapter 4.

Hollyleafs lied in the warriors den moaning and sobbing "What's rong my sweat Hollyleafs" Brindlefur mewed. "I don't feel good" Hollyleafs meowed. "is it your belly?" Brindlefur mewed "yes

Please help me" she moaned. "a ok let's take you to the medicion cat" Brindlefur fur meowed sounding scared.

He picked Hollyleafs by her neck and brought her to the littleflower. "littleflower I need help fast it's Hollyleafs she's in pain. Littleflower looked up in surprise then ran over to Brindlefur and brought Hollyleafs in to the den, Brindlefur paced outside the den nervously. Then littleflower came out of the den "Brindlefur I have something to tell you" she mewed Brindlefur gulped and started praying to starclan that Hollyleafs was not going to die. He sat down beside the sleeping black she-cat littleflower sighed "Brindlefur..." littleflower meowed "what is she ok?" Brindlefur asked. "yes and i want you to no that..." Brindlefur swallowed hard "Hollyleafs is going to halve kits" she meowed, Brindlefur looked Down at his paws in shock he felt like he could hardly breathe. The to cats sat in silence for a moment then the look on Brindlefur's face went from shock to a smile "I'm vary happy I'm going to be a father" he meowed softly. "all let you be alone with her" littleflower mewed she walked out of the medicine den, Brindlefur lied down beside Hollyleafs. Hollyleafs opened her eyes and purred "I'm vary happy about it Brindlefur your going to be a father to my kits" she mewed. Back in the horseplace the next morning wolfheart flamestripe and smoky slept soundly on the Big piles of dried grass then Trevor came in to the room with tree mice in his mouth. "I got food ye"all are hungry" Trevor meowed the tree cats woke up and looked at the mice "thanks" flamestripe purred. They jumped off the hay and started eating the mice then when flamestripe had gulped down the last bite he thanked Trevor and then started to fall asleep again. "hay Trevor?" smoky mewed "what?" trevor replied "do you think you could join us in are quest to find hollyclan?" smoky meowed. Flamestripe opened his eyes "what did you just say?" he mewed "let him come with us to hollyclan" flamestripe looked at Trevor "would you like to join wolfclan?" flamestripe meowed. Trevor looked at his farm and then back at flamestripe a few times then nodded "yes I would" he mewed under his breath, "you no that by saying this that your giving up your home" flamestripe meowed "yes I no that" Trevor spat.

Chapter 5.

"Alright then" flamestripe meowed "in till you have urned your warrior name you will be called Winterpaw" flamestripe meowed "now let's go we've got a long day a head of us" smoky mewed. After almost a full day of traveling they stopped on a hill the get some rest, but winterpaw felt homesick he wanted to be back with Ella The feeling of being away from home was over powering he let out a long sad sigh. Flamestripe walked over winterpaw "it's a nice view hay?" flamestripe meowed "go away!" winterpaw spat. "what's wrong?" asked flamestripe "I don't want to talk about it now go away" flamestripe looked at winterpaw sadly "you miss your home don't you" he mewed winterpaw's eyes watered "yes I do now leave me alone!" "you can go back home if you want" flamestripe meowed "are you crazy I can't go all the way back threw those woods all get lost!" winterpaw mewed.

then he started crying then lied down and sobbed loudly "I MISS ELLA!" he cried. Flamestripe also started feeling homesick also and he started to sob quietly then wolfheart came over to flamestripe his eyes big and ears back. "what is it wolfheart?" flamestripe meowed "b, b, b," wolfheart mewed "speak!" flamestripe spat "BEAR!" wolfheart cried flamestripe looked over and almost fainted from what he saw. A big bear was charging toward them all three cats took off screaming

In horror blood roared in flamestripe's ears as he ran and his tung hanged to one side but then flamestripe could hear a scream of amusement come from behind him. and he looked and winterpaw was on top of the bear digging his claws into it's neck.

The bear thrashed and roared as yowled Then the bear got closer to the cliff and then fell of the edge and winterpaw jumped off of it. And it fell and hit the ground with a crash. "grate starclan winterpaw that was amazing!" flamestripe purred "thanks" winterpaw meowed "now come on winterpaw we've got a clan to save flamestripe meowed. The three cats walked of as the sunset in the sky purring happily.

To be continued...

The End.


End file.
